Holding devices of this type for drink containers, which are designed in particular for being installed in vehicles, have been known for a long time. Since such holding devices are used only temporarily, e.g. if a drink is to be taken during driving, otherwise, however, they are merely disturbing and are not unrisky with regard to safety requirements due to their protruding parts, they are as a rule retractable. To this end the tray pivotably supported on the fastening panel, which tray serves for receiving the bottom of a drink container as well as the holder equally pivotably supported on the panel, which holder serves for grasping the side wall of the drink container, are pivotable between a retracted and a folded-out pivoting position. In order to give the holding device in its closed state an appearance which is as smooth as possible, at first the substantially partially annularly shaped holder is retracted, over which then the tray provided with a smooth bottom can be folded like forming a lid. Together with the fastening panel substantially formed as an open, flat casing the holding device thus comprises in its closed state a flat cuboidal form.
With the known holding device it is disadvantageous that its tray and holder must be retracted in two separate steps of operation, which in addition must be carried out in the correct sequence--first the holder, then the tray.